Descubriendo el verdadero amor
by NaryMont
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Goten y Marron...
Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z perteneces a Akira Toriyama, nada más los tomé prestados un momentito para hacer este fic.

 **Descubriendo el verdadero Amor.**

 ** _Por: NaryMont_**

Amanecía en el distrito 439, los primeros rayos del sol se comenzaban a extender por donde quiera y la luz reflejada en el rocío de las flores hacía que todo brillara, los pájaros lanzaban sus cantos hacia el viento agradeciendo el nuevo día. La luz traviesa e incontenible también se colaba por las ventanas, aun a pesar de las cortinas que las cubrían. Un joven recostado sobre la cama aun tendida se movió levemente tratando de huir del resplandor amarillo que comenzaba a llegar hasta sus ojos cerrados, jaló la almohada para protegerse de la luz que lo molestaba y al hacer el movimiento de forma brusca tiro la lámpara que se encontraba sobre el buró haciendo que ésta hiciera mucho ruido al chocar con el piso. Se incorporó aun semidormido tratando de enfocar lo que lo había despertado. Traía puesta todavía la ropa de la noche anterior solo había alcanzado a quitarse los zapatos y a desabrochar dos de los botones de la camisa que ahora lucía totalmente arrugada, había llegado casi a las tres de la mañana y lo cierto es que moría de sueño para atinar ponerse el piyama, sonrió al mirarla perfectamente doblada sobre una silla, su madre aun lo trataba como un bebé a pesar de estar por cumplir 22 años.

Miró entorno a su habitación era un desorden total, ropa, zapatos, discos y libros estaban esparcidos por todos lados, había prometido que en esas vacaciones arreglaría su habitación, pero siempre que se proponía hacerlo surgía algo ya sean fiesta y entrenamientos en casa de Trunks, paseos con su novia por el campo, o alguna salida a las discos como la de la noche anterior... ¡La noche anterior! Lo había olvidado había sido para festejar el fin de las vacaciones, hoy era día de clases. De pronto tocaron la puerta con insistencia...

\- ¿Goten qué pasa?, escuché como algo se caía - dijo Milk del otro lado de la puerta.

\- E-este, no... no pasa nada mamá, solo se me hizo un poco tarde para la escuela.

\- Esta bien, el desayuno está listo ya puedes bajar, tu papá y yo te estamos esperando.

\- Si, en un momento voy.

Utilizando su velocidad de sayayin, se cambió rápidamente y bajo apresurado las escaleras con una carpeta color negro bajo el brazo. Milk y Goku estaban ya en la mesa, cuando lo vieron entrar comenzaron a desayunar.

Después del delicioso desayuno y de despedirse, salió volando rápidamente rumbo a la universidad, por fin iba a entrar al 5to. semestre. La preparatoria la había pasado más o menos, pero la universidad se presentaba ante él como un gran obstáculo que había que enfrentar, quizás sería mejor irse olvidando de tantos paseos y diversiones para echarle más ganas a la escuela... ¡eso era!, sacrificar un poco de diversión por complacer a su madre y porqué no... a él mismo. Sería un ingeniero en mecánica a como diera lugar, por su mente paso el día en que tenía que elegir la carrera a estudiar, la verdad es que ninguna le llamaba la atención, pero sabía la facilidad que tenía en arreglar y reinventar máquinas, así que lo mejor era estudiar algo que le gustara y que se le hiciera más fácil, lo bueno es que no se había equivocado, no era un genio, pero trataba de no tener malas notas.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver ya muy cerca la ciudad, descendió en una de las azoteas y corrió rápidamente las calles que lo separaban de la escuela, había sido mejor llegar volando que en el aerocoche. Al llegar se topó con un gran alboroto, muchos jóvenes buscaban aulas, maestros y laboratorios, seguro eran los novatos de ese año. Sonrió al recordar cuando el mismo era un novato y estaba muriendo de nervios el primer día de clases. Buscó con la mirada a Trunks, al no encontrarlo decidió mejor buscar su Ki, localizándolo al otro lado del edificio más grande. Se encamino hacia ese sitio descubriendo a Trunks sentado en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol platicando con su novia Mohemi...

\- ¡Hola muchachos! - dijo alegremente extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo.

Ambos chicos le sonrieron y devolvieron el saludo, Goten se acercó y se sentó junto a ellos mientras esperaban el comienzo de la primera clase del día.

\- Me muero de sueño - dijo Goten estirándose y bostezando.

\- Yo también, pero anoche me divertí mucho - dijo Mohemi en tanto se acercaba y se recargaba en el brazo de Trunks coquetamente.

\- Es verdad, la música estaba mejor que nunca, y no daban ganas de irse - agregó Trunks a la vez que rodeaba a la chica en un abrazo.

\- Si, yo creo que por eso Kally se molestó con Goten cuando propuso que nos fuéramos - dijo la muchacha, ¡vaya bronca que se te armó!

\- Si, nunca había visto a tu chava tan molesta, y todo por una tontería - dijo Trunks viendo fijamente a su amigo. La verdad es que Kally no le simpatizaba mucho, era una chica demasiado temperamental y muy caprichosa, no era la pareja adecuada para Goten que aun a su edad en ocasiones mostraba la candidez de un niño.

\- Estoy seguro que ya se le olvidó, además los padres de Kally me advirtieron que llegáramos temprano y casi la lleve a las dos de la mañana, ya se imaginaran la cara de ogro que puso su padre cuando nos vio llegar a esas horas. - dijo Goten en tanto que con gestos exagerados imitaba la cara del padre de su novia. Puso una cara tan graciosa que los tres se soltaron riendo a más no poder.

\- ¡Ya es tarde, Trunks! - exclamó la chica consultando su reloj, nos tenemos que ir, ya va a empezar la clase.

\- Tienes razón - Trunks extendió la mano hacia su novia y la ayudo a levantarse-. Nos tenemos que ir Goten, pero nos vemos más tarde.

\- Nos vemos Goten! - dijo Mohemi, tomando la mano de Trunks y comenzando a caminar junto a él rumbo a su aula.

Goten asintió y los miró alejarse hasta que se perdieron al dar vuelta en la esquina de uno de los laboratorios. Trunks y Mohemi hacían una linda pareja, además se llevaban bien, en cambio él y Kally desde que habían comenzado su noviazgo tres meses atrás la mayor parte del tiempo solo discutían y nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Ella cambiaba constantemente de opinión y él en ocasiones no sabía cómo actuar a sus constantes berrinches, pero lo mejor eran sus reconciliaciones. La quería mucho, era muy hermosa y porque no decirlo también era muy sensual, a veces pensaba que lo tenía atontado con su forma de besar y de tratarlo cuando estaban a solas, en esas ocasiones ella se comportaba de lo más tierna y dulce...

Una conocida voz que lo llamo por su nombre lo hizo voltear rápidamente... Era ella, estaba parada junto a él, llevaba puesto un hermoso traje de blusa y minifalda de color verde oscuro que a él tanto le gustaba, Su cabello negrísimo y corto enmarcaba su rostro perfectamente maquillado. Goten se paró de inmediato al verla.

\- ¡Buenos días mi amor! - exclamo Kally arrojándose sobre el muchacho y besándolo en los labios.

\- Kally... lo de anoche... yo - titubeo Goten tratando de disculparse.

\- No te preocupes Goten, fue mi culpa, tu me conoces como soy estaba nerviosa por lo del inicio de las clases, ¿me perdonas?.- dijo poniendo carita de niña buena.

Goten no contestó simplemente la abrazo y la volvió a besar, Kally sabía cómo convencerlo, contra ella no valían todas las técnicas de combate, ni los entrenamientos que tenía con su padre... de nada servían.

Se encaminaron a sus respectivas clases ella a la de economía y él a la de matemáticas. Se habían puesto de acuerdo en verse en la cafetería a la hora de la comida. Las primeras 3 clases pasaron sin contratiempos, pero al iniciarse la cuarta les informaron que el maestro no asistiría tendrían dos horas libres, el primer pensamiento de Goten fue buscar a Kally, pero de inmediato desecho la idea quizás ella tendría todas las clases y no la quería distraer, así que decidió caminar un poco por los alrededores para matar el tiempo.

Dio unas vueltas por los amplios jardines y después su atención se centró en uno de los edificios más bonitos de la universidad, además no estaba muy modernizado, las puertas aun se tenían que abrir manualmente y no de forma automática como las demás, nunca había entrado ahí y con paso firme se acercó hacía la puerta de entrada, sus grandes cristales oscuros reflejaron su atlética imagen, quizás por un poco de vanidad se observó detenidamente, ya tenía la estatura de su padre, y muchas chicas le habían dicho que era guapo, paso su mano por su alborotado cabello el cual rebelde volvió a su forma original y de pronto... PAAACK ! ...Alguien había salido y le había dado en plena cara con la puerta, un dolor muy fuerte le hizo llevarse ambas manos a la nariz.

\- ¡ Ohh!, lo siento... yo no te vi...estás bien?

Goten tenía los ojos cerrados por reflejo del dolor y escuchaba la melodiosa voz que le había hecho esa pregunta tan tonta ¿quién iba a estar bien con semejante golpe?.

\- Ayyy... me duele - murmuro, mientras abría los ojos para ver al culpable.

Frente a él, con semblante asustado, estaba una linda jovencita no debía tener más de 18 años, no muy alta, delgada, de cabellos rubios y lacios que le llegaban casi a la cintura y además lo miraba con unos hermosos ojos azules llenos de angustia.

\- ¿Acaso te rompí la nariz? - preguntó preocupada. Bueno no sería la primera cosa que rompo este día, suspiró y con rapidez buscó en la bolsa de sus jeans y sacó un pañuelo que le extendió a Goten.

El chico se soltó la nariz, el dolor ya había pasado casi por completo, la muchacha al ver que no salía sangre guardo de nuevo el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

\- No, no se rompió, pero estuvo duro el golpe - repuso.

La jovencita lo observó detenidamente y con una mezcla de alegría y asombro en su voz exclamó "¡GOTEN ERES TU!". El muchacho se sorprendió de que ella lo conociera, él la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era esa jovencita.

\- ¿Por lo que veo no te acuerdas de mí verdad? - su voz sonaba "quizás" desilusionada.

\- Yo... la verdad... es que no - contestó algo apenado porque ella parecía que lo recordaba muy bien.

\- Quizás esto te ayude - dijo ella, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y separaba su cabello simulando dos colitas. Ahora imagíname con dos listones rojos y unos añitos menos.

El muchacho siguió sus recomendaciones y la miró fijamente a la cara tratando de encontrar algo familiar en esos finos rasgos. Su cerebro se iluminó de pronto al recordar quien era "ERES MARRON, LA HIJA DE KRILIN!"

\- ¡Ajá, exactamente! que bueno que te acordaste - repuso la jovencita esbozando una gran sonrisa que iluminó su cara y contagió a Goten.

\- Fue difícil, no te había visto en varios años, creo que desde el último torneo en que participé, pero dime ¿cómo fue que tú si me reconociste?

\- Muy fácil, mi padre tiene una fotografía de él y tu papá y como siempre me cuenta que tú eres igual al señor Goku pues... ¡solo recordé la foto y listo!

\- Ya veo, oye ¿qué hacías ahí adentro para que salieras de esa manera? - preguntó el chico recordando aun el golpe en su nariz.

\- ¿Qué nos vamos a quedar a platicar en este lugar? - pregunto Marron, viendo que se encontraban parados frente a la puerta. Quizás recibamos otro portazo, comento sonriendo.

Goten le devolvió la sonrisa y caminaron hasta una de las bancas, cerca de donde estaba una de las fuentes más grandes de la escuela y se sentaron a charlar animadamente.

\- Bueno salí precipitadamente porque rompí un óleo que estaba pintando, mi maestro quería que le pusiera un color horrible, y no quise así que fingí un accidente, pero se dio cuenta y me sacó de la clase por un mes, mi primer día y ya mi principal maestro me echa, ni modo... "harás el cuadro por tu cuenta" me dijo, ja creo que será mejor el maestro no tiene buen gusto con los colores, además un artista pinta lo que siente y no lo que le obligan a sentir.

Goten miraba a la chica mientras hablaba, parecía una niña rebelde, pero tenía una gracia especial para mover los ojos como si fueran estos los que se comunicaran y no sus labios. Ese color azul cielo no lo había visto en ningunos otros además tenían un brillo especial.

\- ¿Así que estudias pintura? - preguntó Goten sin dejar de ver esos lindos ojos.

\- Si, es mi primer semestre, y tú estudias Ingeniería Mecánica, ¿es interesante?

\- Ehh!, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó él extrañado.

\- Lo dice tu chamarra aquí - dijo Marron señalando con el dedo la leyenda en letras blancas en la chamarra de él.

\- Si, ... claro - dijo Goten, pero que tonto soy, puso su mano tras su cabeza y comenzó a reír, Marron hizo lo mismo y siguieron charlando.

Goten se enteró que Marron se había mudado de Kame Hause a una pequeña casa en donde daban asistencia a estudiantes, sus padres lo habían decidido así para que no tuviera que viajar a diario en aerocoche ya que era muy cansado desde una distancia tan grande. Ella se enteró de que Goten ya estaba en 5to semestre y que a pesar de la escuela seguía entrenando duro con Trunks y con su papá. El tiempo se les pasó volando y cuando menos lo pensaron ya tenían que volver a sus respectivas clases. Se despidieron, pero se pusieron de acuerdo para verse en la cafetería a la hora de la comida para saludar a Trunks.

Durante la comida Trunks y Mohemi se sentaron en una de las mesas pegadas a la ventana, la cafetería estaba casi llena, mucho estudiantes charlaban, comían y reían formando un gran alboroto que se escuchaba hasta afuera. Al poco rato entró Goten, con la mirada busco a sus amigos, después de localizarlos se acercó a la mesa extrañado de no ver a su novia.

\- ¡Hola! ¿No han visto a Kally? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas desocupadas.

\- No, pero no debe tardar - dijo Mohemi.

Entre tanto Kally caminaba rumbo a la cafetería en compañía de sus mejores amigas y charlaban sobre Goten.

\- Que suerte tienes Goten es muy guapo y tiene un cuerpazo de miedo...

\- Es verdad y además se ve que te adora.

\- Si, es muy guapo y me quiere mucho, pero lo más importante es que se ve que tiene dinero, ya saben como Trunks, son muy buenos amigos y como no creo que a él le permitan tener amigos de clase inferior de seguro la familia de Goten es accionista de la Capsula Corp. o algo así. No pienso dejarlo ir, sé que se casará conmigo hoy le voy a pedir que me invite a su casa y me presente con sus padres como "su novia oficial" - dijo Kally mientras de su bolso sacaba una pequeña botellita de loción y se ponía en el cuello, antes de entrar a la ruidosa cafetería.

Cuando estaba por guardar el perfume, Marron dio vuelta en la esquina distraídamente y choco con Kally haciendo que la esencia se vaciará casi por completo sobre su blusa.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento!, hoy no es mi día - murmuró esto último más para sí misma.

\- ¡Pero que tonta eres! - grito Kally.

\- Ya te dije que lo siento, ¿quieres que te ayude? - preguntó Marron tratando de limpiar la mancha con su pañuelo.

\- ¡No me toques, lo arruinarás!, tenía que ser una novata - exclamo la chica furiosa y dirigiéndose al baño. Sus amigas la acompañaron dejando a Marron parada sin saber qué hacer.

"Hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo", pensó la muchacha, pero tratando de olvidar el incidente entro a la cafetería, con la mirada busco a Goten y lo distinguió en una mesa junto a la ventana, con paso firme se dirigió al grupo de jóvenes que platicaban animadamente.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Marron, ¡que bueno que viniste!, mira Trunks es la hija de Krilin - dijo Goten

Trunks extendió la mano hasta la jovencita y la saludó sonriendo, la verdad había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la había visto, ya no era una niñita, era toda una mujer a pesar de la ropa demasiado infantil que llevaba.

\- Ella es mi novia Mohemi - dijo Trunks dirigiendo una mirada a su linda novia.

\- Mucho gusto Marron! - exclamó Mohemi

\- A mí también me da gusto conocerte - dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Se sentó a platicar con los chicos y al momento los cuatro reían con las ocurrencias de la jovencita, era muy simpática y tenía un gran don de gente, su risa era muy contagiosa y demostraba optimismo a raudales. Goten volteaba continuamente a la puerta buscando a Kally, la tardanza de la chica lo mantenía inquieto, por fin la puerta de la cafetería se abrió por enésima vez y la vio entrar con su caminar lento y calculado "como el de un felino al acecho" como decía Trunks. Goten se levantó de inmediato cuando la chica se acercó al grupo.

\- Kally, te presento a mi amiga Marron - exclamó Goten. Ella es mi novia, dijo orgullosamente mirando a Marron a los ojos, estos parecían que se habían opacado de pronto.

Marron guardo silencio cuando escucho las palabras de muchacho, "¡Oh no!" la chica del perfume pensó, esto era el colmo, la muchacha con la que había tropezado era nada menos que la novia de Goten, tratando de parecer serena extendió su mano hacia la muchacha que la miraba de forma fulminante, quizás recordando el incidente. Kally no extendió su mano y se limitó a sentarse de manera indiferente...

\- Ya nos conocíamos - dijo volteando hacia Trunks y Mohemi que la miraban sorprendidos ante la falta de cortesía que demostraba.

\- Creo que me tengo que ir - dijo Marron un poco apenada por toda esa situación.

\- No, aun no comemos - dijo Goten, tratando de ser amable con la muchacha.

\- No puedo, aún tengo que limpiar el taller de arte, es la segunda parte de mi castigo, nos vemos después, hasta luego.

Marron se alejó rápidamente, estaba apenada y molesta por la actitud de aquella muchacha insolente, de buena gana le rompía la cara, pero no podía, Goten se molestaría por eso. Después de todo se había precipitado al pensar que alquilé día se había compuesto desde que se encontrara con Goten en la mañana...

El primer día de universidad se había terminado y Goten volaba velozmente hacia su casa, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Kally sobre presentarla con sus padres, lo había convencido de que la llevaría a cenar a su casa dos semanas después, aunque la quería mucho aun no le decía nada sobre sus habilidades en las artes marciales y el hecho de que podía volar, no quería que lo considerara un "extraño", además Gohan siempre le decía que tuviera cuidado con esas cosas para no provocar pánico en la gente.

Todavía faltaban 30 minutos para que la terrible clase de álgebra terminara, el profesor tenía especial cuidado de inventar los problemas más complicados para que todos sus estudiantes se rompieran la cabeza en tratar de resolverlos, después de varios problemas que Goten no pudo resolver la clase termino al fin.

\- Quiero esos problemas resueltos para mañana - dijo el profesor recogiendo sus cosas del escritorio.

Toda la clase levanto un murmullo de desaprobación haciendo que el maestro los mirara con cierta burla desde atrás de sus gruesas gafas.

\- En vista que les agradó la idea también resolverán los 15 problemas de la página 50 de su libro - sentencio el maestro, y muy satisfecho salió del aula.

Goten se hundió en su asiento ¡demonios!, tanta tarea y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de cómo resolverla. El maestro que había faltado el día anterior no se había presentado de nuevo, tenía dos horas para empezar a resolver la tarea de álgebra, Goten salió del aula a buscar un sitio agradable donde comenzar y sin querer llego a la banca donde había estado platicando con Marron, recordó el incidente en la cafetería y se sintió apenado por el comportamiento de Kally.

Se sentó y abrió el cuaderno, su lápiz viajaba del cuaderno a su boca constantemente y él veía aquel extraño conjunto de letras, números y signos sin entender nada. De pronto sintió una mano que se posó suavemente en su hombro

-¡Hola! - dijo Marron a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Hola Marron! - contestó Goten volteando hacia la chica que le sonreía, no pensó que se la volvería a encontrar de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué haces?, estas muy pensativo - comentó la muchacha mientras se sentaba a su lado y dejaba sobre sus piernas un cuaderno de hojas muy grandes.

\- Trato de resolver mi tarea de álgebra, la verdad no entiendo ni una pizca - dijo el muchacho cerrando el cuaderno.

\- ¡Vamos!, no creo que sea tan difícil - dijo la jovencita quitándole el cuaderno y revisándolo.

\- Es muy complicado, además el maestro quiere 15 problemas más para mañana.

\- Son problemas básicos Goten, mira es fácil si recuerdas las reglas y…

Marron hablaba con fluidez y con cierto tono de paciencia, Goten seguía sus explicaciones y los problemas se iban resolviendo en su mente sin dificultad, en menos de media hora había resuelto las ecuaciones del cuaderno.

\- ¡Vaya! En serio que no estaban difíciles - exclamó Goten feliz de haber resuelto la mitad de su tarea.

\- Es sencillo, además aunque no lo creas el resolver problemas de este tipo te ayudan a relajarte - dijo ella en tono serio.

\- Si, sobre todo cuando ya los terminaste - suspiró él cerrando su cuaderno.

Marron rió a su comentario y se agacho a recoger su lápiz que había resbalado de su cuaderno de dibujo y había caído al suelo. Goten trato de recogerlo también y sus manos se tocaron al coincidir en el objeto. Marron se estremeció al percibir la fuerte y cálida mano sobre la de ella, pero Goten no pareció notarlo y le extendió el lápiz.

\- Gracias - murmuró Marron.

\- ¿Es un lápiz especial para dibujo verdad? - preguntó Goten al notar la punta de textura diferente.

\- Si, la punta es más suave para que resbale mejor sobre el papel - explico ella.

\- ¿Ese es tu cuaderno de trabajo, puedo verlo? - preguntó Goten señalando el cuaderno que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

\- Claro - dijo mientras se lo extendía.

Goten tomo el cuaderno y lo abrió, las hojas de inmaculada blancura contenían hermosos bocetos de diferentes partes de la universidad, la cafetería, la entrada, los jardines. Todos los dibujos eran perfectos, los trazos eran seguros y firmes y sobre todo al observarlos parecía que solo les faltaba movimiento para ser reales. Pero los más bellos eran los de las flores, existían más detalles, más sentimiento al dibujar los pétalos, los tallos, las espinas.

\- ¡Son excelentes! - exclamó Goten regresándole el cuaderno a la muchacha.

\- Gracias, pero aún me falta mucho por aprender, sobre todo no entrando a clases, una triste sonrisa cruzo sus labios. Además aun no sé sobre qué hacer mi cuadro, pensé en uno de la universidad, pero no me concentro, siempre me gusta más pintar paisajes de bosques y playas.

Tengo muchos dibujos de Kame Hause, es un lugar muy bello para pintar.

\- ¡Que lastima!, aquí en la ciudad solo hay edificios por todos lados y en lugar de pájaros hay aerocoches en el cielo.

\- Si tienes razón, bueno me tengo que ir mi siguiente clase va a comenzar en unos minutos - dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y con la mano se despedía del él.

Goten asintió y cuando Marron se había alejado unos pasos una idea cruzo por su mente y rápidamente alcanzó a la muchacha.

\- Marron, quizás lo mejor sería que fueras a mi casa, está un poco alejado, pero en los alrededores hay hermosos lugares que te gustarán y podrás pintar con tranquilidad, además es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaste.

\- ¿En serio?, gracias Goten! - exclamó la muchacha.

\- Solo dime tu dirección y yo pasaré por ti en la tarde.

Marron después de darle su dirección se alejó, él se quedó mirándola su caminar era fresco y tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo decidido, su cabello iba suelto como en el día anterior, y su largo vestido azul se movía al ritmo de cada paso. Se perdió a su vista y con cierta alegría por el hecho de verla esa tarde se marchó a su aula.

Esa tarde Marron se encontraba en su pequeña habitación, acomodaba las cosas que iba a necesitar para comenzar su cuadro, encapsuló todo y se recostó en la cama a esperar que dieran las 4:00 p.m., Goten llegaría por ella a esa hora. Recordó su vida en Kame Hause con sus padres y el maestro Roshi, era una existencia sencilla, pero agradable, los extrañaba mucho, ellos siempre se preocupaban por ella y ahí tan lejos a veces se sentía demasiado sola, a pesar de que tenía facilidad para conversar le era muy difícil hacer nuevos amigos. Con Goten y Trunks era diferente a ellos la los conocía, pero los de su clase eran unos verdaderos desconocidos para ella.

Miro el reloj ya eran las 4:15 p.m. y Goten no había llegado aún, "quizás lo olvido" pensó Marron un tanto triste, se paró frente al pequeño espejo y se observó con detenimiento, su esbelta figura se reflejó claramente, miro su cara, su cabello y sin quererlo se comparó con Kally, era tan hermosa y hacia una linda pareja con Goten... no era una tontería pensar en tener alguna oportunidad con él. Se sintió como una tonta "¿cómo era posible enamorarse de un ideal?", musitó con voz quebrada en el silencio de la habitación. Recordó cómo se fue enamorando de él, ¿cómo no hacerlo? si su padre siempre hablaba de la familia Son con tanto entusiasmo, los integrantes de aquella familia tomaban vida en los relatos de su padre. Y cuando vio a Goten en el torneo cuando ella apenas despertaba a la adolescencia, su forma de ser tan alegre y su amabilidad habían conquistado su corazón casi infantil... No a pesar del tiempo no lo había olvidado, aquella foto que había tomado a escondidas seguía como separador de su diario, ese amor había crecido día a día durante todos esos años y ahora sólo tenía que conformarse con hablarle y ser... su amiga. Tocaron la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos, con desgano se encaminó a abrir.

\- Hola, lamento llegar tarde - dijo Goten parado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Oh, pensé que ya no vendrías.

\- No, lo que pasa es que tuve un contratiempo - dijo con algo de pesar. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, claro.

Subieron a la nave de Goten, durante todo el camino él no dijo nada, Marron lo miraba de reojo, lucía pensativo y hasta triste, le pasaba algo malo para estar tan silencioso, no lo conocía demasiado, pero presentía que él no se comportaba de forma normal. Respetó su silencio y no hizo nada para que él hablara. Después de aproximadamente 20 minutos de haber viajado casi a la velocidad máxima de la nave, Goten descendió muy cerca de la casa.

Milk salió a recibirlos y con mucho entusiasmo saluó a la jovencita, hasta ella se encontraba sorprendida al ver lo grande que estaba Marron, la última vez que la había visto aun usaba colitas y vestidos de olanes. Goku salió un momento después, acababa de despertar de una siesta que había tomado.

\- ¡Hola señor! - exclamó Marron saludando a Goku.

\- ¡Hola! - contestó Goku con entusiasmo.

Después de invitar a Marron a cenar, los jóvenes se internaron un poco en el tupido bosque que rodeaba la casa.

\- ¿Y tu hermano? - preguntó la muchacha recargándose en el tronco de un árbol muy frondoso.

\- Salió de vacaciones con Videl y Pan, se las debía en ocasiones su trabajo es demasiado absorbente.

\- Entiendo... Creo que ya elegí el lugar en el que me gustaría pintar - dijo la muchacha dirigiendo su vista hacia la hermosa montaña que servía de fondo al cerrado bosquecillo.

\- ¿Ahí? - preguntó él señalando la altísima montaña.

\- Si, ¿hay algún problema?

\- Quizás no podamos aterrizar el aerocoche - explicó él mirando la cima.

\- Podemos ir volando.

\- ¡¿Ehh?! - exclamó Goten, la muchacha lo había tomado por sorpresa con aquella solución.

\- Si, ¿acaso ya se te olvido? - pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No, claro que no - contestó un poco molestó, cómo se le iba olvidar algo tan esencial.

Tomó a Marron de la cintura y de inmediato se elevó, la muchacha sin miedo alguno miró hacia abajo, el bosque se había convertido en una mancha verde y ahora desde esa altura la montaña no parecía tan imponente. Sonrió, estaba dichosa y sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente, esperaba que Goten no lo notará, después de todo él quizás en ese momento pensaba en Kally...

Bajaron en una saliente, el viento soplaba con calma y el sol iluminaba todo el valle que podía apreciarse perfectamente desde ahí "Es muy hermoso" murmuró ella sin apartar los ojos del espectáculo que se le ofrecía. De inmediato expandió la cápsula y todos sus utensilios aparecieron.

\- ¿Tú no trajiste nada para trabajar? - preguntó Marron mientras acomodaba el óleo sobre la estructura de madera.

\- Ehh, no... ¿Debería traer algo?

\- Claro que si, por ejemplo tu cuaderno de álgebra para terminar la tarea.

\- No lo había pensado - dijo el muchacho

\- Yo sí, mira hasta te apunte en esta hoja las principales reglas para que te las aprendas.

Goten sonrió ante el detalle de la muchacha y un rato después los dos estaban en completo silencio ocupados en sus respectivas actividades, él había podido sentarse en unas rocas pegadas a la misma montaña ella se había acomodado cerca de la orilla de la saliente para poder ver bien el paisaje. Goten resolvía los problemas de su tarea, había ido por su libro a su casa, ella realizaba los primeros trazos sobre la tela. El muchacho solo la interrumpía cuando algún problema estaba demasiado complicado, así también podía ver los avances de Marron sobre la tela. Al terminar los 15 problemas cerró el cuaderno y observó a la muchacha detenidamente, parecía ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo centraba su atención en el lienzo y la sección de paisaje que había decidido plasmar en la tela, el viento movía ligeramente la falda de su vestido y su cabello que ella había atrapado en una trenza, solo unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes se escapaban y caían sobre su rostro sereno. Su cabello parecía aún más rubio al contacto con los últimos rayos del sol que ya comenzaba a esconderse.

\- ¡Mira Goten! - dijo la muchacha, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y observo lo que le señalaba, un pequeño nido que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros más abajo lleno de polluelos que piaban fuertemente.

\- ¿Son muy hermosos verdad?

\- Si, mucho - dijo él, recordando aquél nido de dinosaurios que visitaba constantemente cuando era niño.

De pronto el nido se comenzó a tambalear y amenazaba con caerse, Goten de inmediato flotó un poco y acomodo el nido de forma más segura, miró hacia arriba donde Marron le agradecía tal gesto con una sonrisa, él comenzó a levitar lentamente hacia la saliente y cuando su vista estaba a la altura de las piernas de Marron, una racha de viento más fuerte que las anteriores y levantó por completo el vestido de la chica y él pudo apreciar a plenitud las blancas y bien formadas piernas de la muchacha, de inmediato ella bajo las manos para contener la amplia falda. La miro a la cara un tanto apenado, ella estaba totalmente colorada, fue cuando él cayo en cuenta que no usaba maquillaje, solo un brillo rosado cubría sus labios.

\- C-creo que debemos irnos, ya es tarde - murmuró ella escondiendo la cara y empezando a encapsular sus cosas.

\- S-sí

Después de una agradable cena Goten la llevo hasta la casa de estudiantes y se despidieron. Marron entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, esa tarde había sido muy emocionante se sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Goten había estado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella, cerró los ojos como tratando de congelar la imagen de él sonriendo...

Esas dos semanas se sucedieron con la misma rutina de aquél día, Goten pasaba todas las tardes por Marron y la llevaba a la montaña para que pintara y al mismo tiempo ella le explicaba problemas cada vez más complicados de álgebra. A veces no entendía como era que ella sabía tanto, pero una cosa si era cierta ahora hasta disfrutaba las clases de álgebra, y las tardes le parecían tranquilas, quizás porque en esos días casi no había visto a Kally, ella se disculpaba con él diciendo que tenía que comprarse un vestido perfecto para la cena con sus padres, Goten no comprendía porque era tan importante un vestido para una cena familiar, a sus padres no parecía importarles cómo iba vestida Marron cuando cenaba con ellos.

La tarde anterior a la cena Goten pasó por Marron como siempre, pero no se encontraba, un poco desconcertado trato de saber de ella, pero la administradora de la casa tampoco sabía de la muchacha, solo le dijo que había salido después de llegar de la universidad y ya no la había visto. Pensando que tal vez Marron había tenido que salir por cuestiones de la escuela se dirigió a su casa.

Esa tarde Goten en su cama no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Marron, se sentía extraño la tarde le parecía gris, se levantó y miro por la ventana rumbo a la montaña, casi de forma inconsciente comenzó a volar al lugar donde Marron y él habían estado los días anteriores, se sentó en las rocas y fijo su mirada al frente e imaginó que la chica estaba ahí pintando como todas las tardes, frente a él callada y con su rubio cabello trenzado moviéndose a capricho del viento.

Por fin el día de la cena llego, Goten había buscado a Marron en la mañana, pero no había asistido a clases ese día, ahora estaba en la puerta de la casa de Kally esperando a que saliera. Su novia salió unos minutos después vestida elegantemente y maquillada tan perfectamente como siempre, a cualquier hombre le parecería preciosa, pero a Goten no... No sabía porque, pero su maquillaje le parecía exagerado y su forma de comportarse demasiado artificial. Subieron a la nave de él y ella sólo hablaba de tonterías. Después de unos minutos la nave aterrizó cerca de la sencilla casa de los Son y la chica se había quedado muda de repente.

\- ¿Esta es tu casa Goten? - preguntó con recelo.

\- Si, vamos mi mamá nos espera - dijo él caminando lentamente hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Es una broma verdad?

\- Claro que no

\- Me estás diciendo que aquí es donde vives

\- Así es - contesto él, tratando de adivinar la intención de las preguntas de Kally

\- Quieres decir que no eres rico - preguntó ella con descaro.

\- No, no soy rico, pero...

\- ¡Vaya chasco que se lleva uno! - dijo ella en tono hiriente. Pensé que tenías tanto dinero como tu amigo Trunks, pero veo que no es así y creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

La chica se dirigió de nuevo a la nave y Goten la siguió tratando de poner en orden todas las ideas que llegaban de golpe a su mente.

\- ¿Quieres decir que solo andabas conmigo porque creías que yo tenía dinero? - preguntó él en voz baja.

\- ¡Ya basta Goten! mejor llévame de nuevo a mi casa y olvidemos esto - dijo ella furiosa sin siquiera verlo de frente.

\- En ese caso ¡VUELVE TU SOLA Y SI QUIERES LLÉVATE LA NAVE! - grito él, al fin caía la venda de sus ojos, pero lo más extraño es que no sentía dolor por las palabras de ella... esas palabras al contrario de todo pronóstico le quitaban un gran peso de encima.

Kally tomó los controles y mirándolo con indiferencia elevó el aerocoche y a toda velocidad emprendió el vuelo de regreso. Goten se quedó parado viendo alejarse la nave y sintió una rabia tremenda, no contra ella sino con él mismo por ser tan estúpido y no haberse dado cuenta antes. Milk salió para ver lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Qué sucede Goten? - preguntó. Pero el muchacho no la alcanzo a oír porque ya había emprendido el vuelo hacia un punto específico de la montaña.

Llego a la pequeña saliente que lucía en oscuridad total, comenzó a elevar su Ki y de inmediato su aura de SSJ surgió iluminando el lugar, queriendo sacar ese coraje que amenazaba con ahogarlo comenzó a lanzar golpes al viento a una velocidad tremenda, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que una pequeña presencia que se acercaba lentamente llamó su atención. Se volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella energía que le parecía conocida... La descubrió ahí flotando a unos metros de él, esta vez con un vestido blanco y el cabello suelto que brillaba esta vez con la luz de la luna.

\- ¡MARRON ¿ERES TÚ?! - exclamó sorprendido.

\- ¿Claro, acaso crees que mis padres no me enseñaron a volar también? - dijo sonriendo.

Se acercó a ella y titubeando un poco al fin la abrazo, ella no se opuso a ese abrazo tan esperado por mucho tiempo y lo abrazo también. "Me dijeron que me habías buscado" murmuró ella, "Si" dijo él sin dejar de abrazarla. La separó un poco y miro sus ojos fijamente como si buscase algo en ellos, después sonriendo la besó, primero como solo un roce y después sus alientos se mezclaron en uno solo... en un beso ardiente y lleno de entusiasmo. "Te amo, acabo de darme cuenta" le dijo en voz baja él, "Yo también" murmuró ella, "Ya lo sabía Marron... tus ojos me lo dijeron...". Esta vez ella toma la iniciativa y volvió a besarlo como había soñado hacerlo tantas veces.

\- Vamos nos esperan - dijo Goten, mientras le rodeaba la cintura.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó ella intrigada.

\- Mis padres, les dije que hoy les presentaría a mi novia...

Diciembre de 1999.

 ** _Marzo, 2016_** : **Nota** : Perdón por la cursilería, la trama algo trillada y muchos errores de redacción y de ortografía que se encuentren por ahí, pero entiendan, eran mis primeros fics y no quise cambiarles nada, salvo unos errores ortográficos que estaban muy destacados y que no soporte que quedaran así porque probablemente les sangrarían los ojos jaja ^^! Por cierto esta historia tiene segunda (Aliento de amor) y tercera parte (Juntos para siempre) ya terminada, así que si desean que las publique háganme saber… hasta pronto! Nary ^^!


End file.
